Talk:Lancelot (Saber)/@comment-33784096-20180129061803/@comment-28209103-20180211140841
that is the advanced way to use Tama, or rather it's advanced team building that cater to spesific requirement for certain quest rather than spesific synergy. Tama - Waver is the generic stall team combination, Tama and Waver both benefit from each other specialization and the guy in the middle (the 3rd servant) will benefit from the overflow of their synergy. this is also my usual setup when going arts crit because it's the best "no-brainer" setup aside of Hans - Tamamo combo. also this is related to survivability but different type servant have different method of surviving, but rarely does enemy have omnipotent ability to pierce our defense. Invul/evasion are useless in face of invul break, while defense stack are useless in front of pierce defense, those two however are weak to removal (except Ereshkigal) but there's another option of cutting enemy damage till it's near 0 like Munenori-ossan. Which is why Munenori is considered the top for Arts Saber for now, it's not because some "wow, amazing" damage but rather her plethora of way to make him or even the team survive while still dishing respectable damage, especially with "babysitter" buff. In usual challenge def up stack is almost always the best, there's hardly enemy with def pierce and it's foolproof against sudden hard hit unlike Invul up that are weak against non-telegraphed nuke (NP charge, bad crit RNG, etc) however to balance between tankiness and hard hit is quite hard which is where you need to know your way around arts build. In this case mashu is valuable because his def buff comes with waver class atk up and it can be raised perpetually in arts team. The way to handle arts cannot be more different than Buster, the same can be said with Quick if it's even a thing. If you're running an arts servant I said you've failed if you're using your skill like Quick or Buster (holding all skill till right moment), even more true if you're using Tamamo. If you're using Waver - Tama combination for example it's best to start with 50% Np charge on Tama so that you can jumpstart the fight with fully buffed team at 45% Np bar at minimum. There is however always an exception, Yagyu falls into the situational use type, only 2nd skill is free to deploy anytime, debuff usually are useless for mooks and best saved on boss fight. This is why I don't draw parallel between Musashi and Lancelot, the way to use them couldn't be anymore different but once you know your way around them it means you have more tools on hand for different situation. However using Buster is way more simpler and cheaper than arts so it's ideal if you want to be spared from the hassle of leveling servant and remembering bunch of unrelated skill synergy because due to their nature, Arts need a fully leveled to perform at peak.. for Buster you can just use Merlin from support and call it a day. Either way they get the jobs done. In the end it's just matter of taste, even explaining simple things like how to survive with Arts team will give you a variety of answer and possibility, and this is true even for wider topic like how to deal damage best with Arts or how to best utilize skill, which team is good with which.. each have different and flexible answer and that makes it fun.